In an electronic device of this type, a lever switch is arranged in a device main body, and the lever switch includes a switch main body and a lever portion that can perform a lever operation in many directions with reference to the switch main body. In the front surface of the device main body, a window to expose the lever portion of the lever switch is formed (for example, see Patent Document 1).